iFight Sam's Mom
by Discreet Kitty
Summary: Sequel to iGet Caught. Mrs. Benson and Ms. Puckett have dinner together to discuss their children's union.


**Discreet Kitty is back with another story in Mrs. Benson POV. This story is a sequel to iGet Caught but you don't need to read that story to understand this one. This chapter is the prologue to the next and final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Mrs. Benson sat in her bedroom, quietly spying on her son's conversation with his two best friends, Carly and Sam. After Mrs. Benson had walked in on Freddie and Sam last week, she decided that her son needed more supervision in order to prevent any more sexual encounters between the two. She had placed surveillance cameras throughout her apartment. The cameras allowed her to watch live footage of her son at all times: she could watch him on the tiny screen of her flip phone, from the comfort of her television set, or from the convenience of her Pear laptop. She was also able to watch footage recorded earlier that day and listen to audio clips of all his conversions.

As the older woman sat on her queen - sized bed, she was watching her son interact with his girlfriend and the tramp from across the hall. They were currently sitting in the living room, completely unaware that Mrs. Benson was home. Mrs. Benson studied her son's two friends. Carly was wearing a thin red blouse with an extremely short black skirt, the skirt barely covering the girl's pale thigh. Mrs. Benson assumed that Carly wore knee - length black socks to make herself appear more modesty. The older woman could see through the younger girl's sweet and innocence facade. Carly Shay was a tramp and she was trying her hardest to seduce poor little Freddie.

 _Freddie,_ Mrs. Benson thought.

She had to give her son more credit. Freddie was hypnotized by the dark-haired girl's allure for several years, and yet he didn't choose her to be his girlfriend. He chose Sam. Mrs. Benson gazed upon her son's beautiful blond girlfriend. She was wearing loose - fitting black t-shirt with a pair of dark colored blue jeans. Her outfit didn't over-exaggerate her curvy features and she wasn't trying to dress sexy. As Mrs. Benson watched the way Sam interacted with Freddie, she noticed that she wasn't flirting or trying to touch him. In fact, the two remained at a respectable difference.

"You guys wanna come over to my place," Mrs. Benson heard Carly asked.

Mrs. Benson noticed that Carly was the only one in the group who wasn't sitting down. She was standing near the door, staring at Sam as the blond grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. Mrs. Benson could tell that Carly was feeling uncomfortable and unwelcomed in the apartment. The older woman hoped that Carly would leave Freddie and go home to her brother.

"Nah, I'm good," Sam said as gulped down her water.

Mrs. Benson cringed as she watched Sam burp loudly. Didn't the girl's mother teach her any matters? All mothers taught their daughters to sit up straight, never spread their legs in front of a boy, and to always refrain from burping in public. Mrs. Benson realized that she needed to have a conversation with Sam's mother. She needed to inform the poor lady how unruly her daughter was behaving.

"Wanna do something tonight?" Freddie asked as he lounged on the couch.

"What do you have in mind?" Carly asked as she twirled her hair.

Mrs. Benson shook her head at Carly's attempt to flirt with her son. Didn't the girl have any respect for herself? Didn't she care that Freddie was in a relationship with a more modest, yet more unmannerly girl? Mrs. Benson sighed as she thought about having a conversation with Spencer over Carly's sexual appetite. She knew it was useless talking to Spencer. Mrs. Benson knew he had a strong sexual appetite from how wet and sticky his hands always were and from the fact he kept cooking oil in his bathroom cabinet. The Shay's were such an immoral family.

"I was actually talking to Sam," Mrs. Benson heard Freddie say as he looked over at his burping girlfriend.

"Oh," Carly muttered. The disappointment on her face made Mrs. Benson smile.

"Whatcha got planned?" Sam asked.

"Dinner and a movie," Freddie said as he suggestively raised his eyebrows in a way that made Mrs. Benson gasp loudly. Carly looked liked she was the only one who heard Mrs. Benson by the way that she looked around.

"Oooh," Sam cooed. "Mama likes the sound of that."

Mrs. Benson gasped as she realized that she couldn't watch them on their date. What if he meant dinner and a movie at Sam's place? What if that was the new tween lingo for fornicating? She knew that she needed to have a talk with those two and the best time to do it would be with Sam's mother. She knew the young couple needed to hear both mothers warn them about the dangers of ... you know what. Mrs. Benson imagined how worried Mrs. Puckett must be to know that Sam was dating. Mrs. Puckett probably assumed that Mrs. Benson allowed Freddie to consummate the relationship since he was a boy and incapable of becoming pregnant. It was extremely clear to Mrs. Benson that the two families needed to have dinner together.

Mrs. Benson jumped from her bed, her laptop crashing to the floor. She ran out the room, surprising the three teenagers in the living room.

"I didn't know you were home," Freddie said, his voice sounded surprisingly concern.

"Mrs. Benson, did something happen?" Carly asked.

It was obvious that she was pretending to care in order to make Freddie think she liked his mother. Mrs. Benson glared at Carly, forcing the tiny girl to press her back against the front door. Why did she even come here? They never came over to the Benson residence.

"You!" Mrs. Benson pointed.

"Me?" Carly questioned. The little girl was pretending to be surprised but she had to know it was coming.

"Out!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"But-"

"Out!"

Mrs. Benson started to run over to the girl but Carly immediately left. Sam started to follow after her but Mrs. Benson caught her arm.

"Hey!" Sam screamed. The child had no idea how to talk to adults.

"We need to talk," Mrs. Benson said to Sam before adding, "With your mother."


End file.
